Princess Of The Night
by XxNever meant to CryxX
Summary: AU!Shane is still the arrogant eighteen years old he was. Mitchie never went to Camp Rock. She’s hiding a past. A past she will never tell him. No matter how close they get. He’s trying to get into her mind. Her thoughts he can’t decode. Smitchie?


**A/N: Very random but based of my own personal struggles I've faced writing other stories. If you know me now pm me with another stupid line that's just a lie. Thinking I'll believe it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

Full Summary:

AU! "If I told you my story you wouldn't like it." Mitchie whispered. "If I told you my story you wouldn't like me." Shane whispers. "So where does that leave us?" Camp Rock never happened.

Shane is still the arrogant eighteen years old he was. Mitchie never went to Camp Rock. She's hiding a past. A past she will never tell him. No matter how close they get. He's trying to get into her mind. Her thoughts he can't decode.

* * *

You walk along the sidewalk not knowing where to go. Your own band mates have kicked you out after refusing to go to Camp Rock. It's unofficial yet but Connect 3 is now Connect 2. You don't even know where you're going but you know your not going home.

As you walk you don't realize that you're in the worst part of L.A already. Your downtown. The famous are known to go here after falling from grace. But not for you. You have already fallen. You are know failing to twinkle from the ground. Silently digging your own grave.

The dark sky reminds you of your childhood. Dark and unforgettable. There are no stars in the sky tonight this hits another wave of emotion; you are the broken star. The one that no longer twinkles.

You breathe in a deep breath as you reach the corner. A crossroad of the night. Turn left and you flee to a hotel and back up to safety. Turn right and you are left in the hands of the night.

Turning right seems the worst option to most but to you it means starting a new life. You turn right and continue your thoughts. Would life have been simpler if you went to camp rock?

You dwell on the pros and cons for five minutes continuing your pace. Suddenly your body connects with another sending the victim to the hard cement with a loud smack. "Argh." A female voice said.

She is the girl that you've just knocked over. A sudden wave of pity falls on your shoulders. This girl must be out here for a reason. A reason probably not far from your own. But you're famous, and by her tattered clothes she's not.

Her chocolate hair is cut un-evenly oblivious to the fact you still like it. Her eyes are hidden but you still think their blood shot from tears. How can you tell? Her lime green tee has droplets on it. And her blue skinny jeans have holes in it that show bloody scars.

She's hiding in the night for a different reason than yours. A much more dangerous reason than you are. She may not be hiding in the night, but fleeing from the day.

Your train of thoughts is busted when she speaks again wiping dirt and mud from her jeans. "Thanks a lot." The girl said. She turns and heads off in a different direction than the one she was first heading in.

Even if she's out of sight she intrigues you. Why is she out in the night? Why does she speak with such intellect in only a few words? No, not why, how can she?

You can't tell now but you're actually following her. As rain begins to fall she quickens her pace fearing the worst. You follow her every step the marks her converse leave you follow in your own. The rain making it harder to see.

You breathe hitches as you see her figure stop. You hear a soft mummer escape her lips. "Please Leave." The second cross road of the night. Run to her find her name or do as she says and learn another day?

"Tell me who you are." You state in a bear whisper unsure if she'll hear it. The black figure that is the mystery girl. She walks towards you. "It's best left a secret." She whispers as she passes you. Making no contact almost a ghost.

There's something there that draws you close, wants you to find her out but before you can she's gone. Lost to the night away to the night. Stealing her from your grasp. But you've never seen her eyes.

Does that make her a ghost of you imagination? A whisper of the night?

These questions make no sense as you walk alone in the raining night. Only one thing is you certain of tonight; the girl you met are the princess of the night.

As the rain pounds harder you run for cover in an abandoned warehouse. There the only sound is the rain pouncing on the iron roof. A shadow lurks behind you. "I thought I said please leave."

Her voice is harsh, but still holds your attention even after the final letter. Why is the princess of the night standing in a warehouse?

Your eyes drift to the floor she's standing on, it's wet. She's soaked to the bone. Her chocolate block bangs stop you from seeing her eyes. But the intention is clear; why are you here?

The question you can't even understand. Her breaths a deep sigh. "Let's make this simpler; how did you follow me?" Her voice now rings clear in the empty warehouse over powering the rain. "No one can ever follow me."

Your eyes land on her lips; pink and slightly damp. One small drop of rain lands on her lip, secretly you want to kiss it off. She comes close to you. Her soft hand reaches your cheek. Her nails blunt but still leave a sensational feeling on your cheek. Her fragile hand has small calluses on them from some previous event.

She places her hand on your lips opening them. You finally realize; this isn't a flirty move, she is checking if you're mute. You open your mouth trying to tell her your not. Her fingers slip into you mouth gently pulling ever so lightly at your tongue. Her hand then snaps back to her side.

"If your not mute, then tell me; how did you find us?" The way she says 'us' makes you wonder. Are you alone together in this warehouse? Your mouth opens and for the first time you're able to speak to her. "Who are 'us?"

"Okay everyone its okay, he's no copper!" She yells into the warehouse. Suddenly the lights come on and you find this warehouse is not abandoned. It's a refuge for the homeless.

She takes your hand and drags you towards an emerald green blanket and cover. She sits you on the blanket. Surprisingly it's comfortable. You notice the only other spare spot in sleeping line is the last one in this row next to her. Before you can speak she's rushing over to a 27 year old looking guy.

His mouth moves meaning a conversation, by the look on his face he's not impressed. The quiet conversation the two were having has now turned into an argument. The mans face is red. Before she breaks it off storming back towards you. Her once pale reflection burning red.

When she reaches you your scared. Her face then turns calm. "Um… Hi." Is all you manage to say? She returns a sad smile. "Welcome to the refuge." She states. "What is this place?"

Her breaths a sigh. An oblivious hint to 'it's a long story.' "The refuge; we are a place where the homeless of L.A take refuge. But you, you are different. Not a regular." She breathes taking your hands. "Something different." You reply a small, small smirk playing on your lips.

She smiles and nods. "Tony over there." She points to the 27 year old looking guy. His face calmer, his brown hair is short and crew cut. You then realize all the males have the same haircut and all the females have long hair.

"Thinks you don't deserve a place here." She whispers. A small little boy comes and sits on her lap. "He thinks your working for the coppers." The little boy says in broken English, un-tame. His brown eyes pleading into yours. This boy has been through much more than you know. All of these people have.

Until now you haven't bothered to notice any one else but yourself. "Hey little guy can you tell me what this lovely ladies name is?" The little boy smiles at you.

It brightens up the entire warehouse his smile. "I'm Wes and this is Mitchie." He says looking up at 'Mitchie.' "So do we get to know your name Mr. knock-me-down-pick-me-up-stalk-me-find-out-about-the-refuge?"

"Nah, it's better left a secret." You say a smirk on your lips. "Wes, I'm going to get Mr. No name a blanket. You can explain the rules to him." She says getting up and walking up towards where the adults are.

"The rules are; everyone is to be up by 6am you have to have leaved the warehouse each morning by 7:30am. Your stuff is to be packed away in the storage area. No expectations. You are to be back at the warehouse by 6pm. Dinner is at 7pm. And lights out at 10pm." Wes says with a smile before getting up off of Mitchie's blanket. "And paws off my woman."

How old is the kid? Eleven probably. How old is Miss Mitchie? 17, 18?

You smirk as Miss Mitchie now comes back to you holding a brown tattered blanket. "I'm hopeful Wes filled you in on all the details." Her voice rings clear. "Yea apparently you're a pedophile." You say with a smirk.

Miss Mitchie acting gasps. "Wes…" She sighs. "See, pedophile." Miss Mitchie jumps on top of your laying down figure. Her legs around your stomach the blanket she was holding over your head.

"Say I'm not a pedophile!" She said tickling the sides of your stomach. The nerves she touches make you squirm before laughing a throaty laugh. "No." You say in between laughs. She tickles you faster her fingers tracing your rib cage like they were made for her.

"Say It!" She says tickling you. "If I say it you'll stop?!" You ask in between the un-bearable laughing fit your in. "Yea." She says a smirk playing on her pink lips.

"Fine, Mitchie is not a pedophile!" You yell a few people turning to look at the two of you staring in disapproval. "Quiet down!" A grumpy man yelled from the other side of the warehouse.

You sigh as Miss Mitchie clamors off of you. She sighs. "Tony won't give you your own space tonight." She says in that voice you love so much. "What does that mean?" You ask slightly confused.

"You have to share a blanket with me." She says in a slightly irritated voice. A very small smirk appears on your lips. Then the sound of a megaphone stops you from speaking. "10 o'clock! Lights out! Good Night!"

The lights then went out leaving you in the dark. "Move over." She whispers into your ear. Her hot breath smells of vanilla. You do as told and soon you feel a warm body next to yours. "Good Night." She mummers against your chest before falling asleep.

After five minutes of contemplation you finally are tired enough to go to sleep. "Good Night Princess of the Night." You whisper in her ear.

Your dreams were different because this was the first night you dreamt of the princess of the night.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? This entire story is based on my personal struggles. Should I leave this as a one-shot? Or make it multi-chap?**** If this is a multi-chap story my updates will be longer. **

**Love**

**xXNever Meant To CryXx**


End file.
